Cisco Valet-Plus M20 v1.0
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Cisco-Linksys / Cisco Valet-Plus M20 v1.0 __TOC__ NOTE: The info on this page is incomplete NOTE: Do Not flash micro to this router. NOTE: Use K2.6 only on this router. NOTE: dd-wrt support for this router is WIP. Support started as of Build 14471 NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = CVJ0 FCC ID = Q87-M20 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM4716B0KFBG CS0908 P20 E10186 N1 (BCM4716B SoC) MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 300MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Serial Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = 3801088 bytes RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = hynix HY5DU561622FTP-D43 nvram Size = 60kb? Switch = Broadcom BCM53115SKFBG (BCM53115) Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100/1000-WAN 4-10/100/1000-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u/3ab boot_wait = ? bootloader = CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/1.0A Color of LEDs = ? Size = 7.95" x 6.30" x 1.34" USB = No Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = svn14471 WIP dd-wrt K2.4 Support = No dd-wrt K2.6 Support = Yes Special Features = WIP, Exactly the same hardware as WRT310N v2.0 Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM4716B0KFBG (BCM4716B SoC) WLAN DSP processor = Broadcom BCM4716B0KFBG (BCM4716B SoC) Antenna Connector Type = Internal Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11n Draft (40MHz): 13.0 ± 1.5 dBm @ CH6, 25? = up to 300Mbps 802.11n Draft (20MHz): 15.5 ± 1.5 dBm @ CH6, 25? = up to 150Mbps 802.11g 16.5 ± 1.5 dBm @ CH 6, 25? = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b 17.5 ± 1.5 dBm @ CH 6, 25? = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest *Support Thread *Cisco Valet Plus M20 and Valet Connector AM10 Flashing *Support Thread Upgrading Reverting *Support Thread JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! *Support Thread Serial Serial Pinouts VCC 1 o TX 2 o RX 3 o N/C 4 o GND 5 o Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys Category: Fix Me!